narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:~SasuSakuKAWAII
Welcome Hi everyone!! If you have a question, comment, or just wanting a little chat, feel free to leave me a message and I'll reply whenever possible. I love having little chats about pairings and wouldn't mind answering questions at all. So no need to be shy and just ask away. P.S. Don't forget to leave your signature as well^^ Messages/Comments/Questions Hi It's me~ SSK-san can i make a request? You're making awesome new articles really fast, but I ask you to not make a GaaNaru one? I'm getting some information and writing the text, and I really want to make that page because it's one of my favorite bromance couples ^^ But of course you can edit all you want after that ^^ I know it's a bit selfish request, sorry. Thanks Hikaru89 (talk) 22:53, July 1, 2013 (UTC) SSK-san, do you know what happened? Before I logged in today I noticed something. The pages are suddenly blocked for wikia contributors. Or it's just here? Any idea what happened? Hikaru89 (talk) 17:16, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Hikaru89. I've noticed that as well. For some odd reason a couple pages were blocked. Have you figured it out yet? Lillymo (talk) 17:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Opps. Sorry XD I didn't notice Lillymo (talk) 17:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Sweetie~! Guess Who?! I made an account JUST so I can stalk chu Loves;DD Jk. Anywaaays. Don't let haters bring chu down and keep up the good work Hun( I'm saying this because I saw that No-Life Hater). Yo is doing an amazing Job~! <3 Btw. Thanks for showing me how to edit and showing me this AMAAAZING site. The editing.. It is HELLA complicated Lovees~..~ But Yeaah. Love Ya Page and I is Cheering fo Chu!! Mami-Chan (talk) 03:56, July 4, 2013 (UTC) SSK-san I opened the blog, but people might not see it. So I thought I could leave a message to the editors. I sent a message to Lillymo-san already. Tbh, I would say that us 3 are the most active editors, but do you know any other editors that we should leave an invitation to participate? I mean it's not like it will be closed from everyone else... Hikaru89 (talk) Hey ^^ You do? Like in which page? Hmmm.... SSK-san I think it's better if stays with just Part I and II, because if we use the arcs as sub-sections, to be organized all pages would have to have the same arcs as sub-sections, and some couples might not interact during the same arcs as others. Of course you can still mention the arcs in the text, but not as subtittles. Like in the NaruHina page that it says "During that Pain Arc, blah blah happened...". PS: Wow the new chapter of the manga is already out and I only discovered that now!! XD Hikaru89 (talk) Oh, Lol! Yeah you can do that, I did the same in the NaruHina page and I think it's fine ^^ Yeah, for a moment I thought that it was actually the sage of paths in Obito's body, but in the Biju's flashbacks before he seemed like a good guy... I feel so bad for Minato... I want Kakashi to rejoin them!! Yeah I was all happy with the girls and boys interaction even if it was just a bit ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) SSK-san, sorry to bother you again. I'm cleaning the popular pages from some comments, specially theones made by AntiAlexielXD. I'm not blocking him/her since he stopped commenting and the rules were decided just now. But I decided to deleted some of the recent comments that goes against the rules with bashing and insults, and they may cause fights in the future if new users decide to reply. Anyway in the SasuSaku page there's that comment where she/he put a screenshot and insulted your work. I thought about deleting that comment, but if I do all the replies made for that comment will be deleted together. So since it was directed to you and you gave him very nice replies I wantedto ask if you want me to delete it or if you prefer to leave it there. Sorry the long comment ^^" Hikaru89 (talk) SSK-san you're not going aginst rules. There's nothing in the rules saying that the editors are obligted to fix the diferent pages. Anyway, don't worry bout the rules too much for now, I won't be much picky sending warnings every little thing (except for bashing and stuff like that) XD The idea for the Mnual of Style for now is more so when people create new pages they try creating like the manual, but old pages don't need to be immediately fixed, so don't worry about it. ^^ I'm also trying to work the forums so I thought of copying those links for AMVs in some pages and putting in a forum specially for that instead of just going deleteing them. Anyway I know how you feel speciaally about pages made by Lillymo. I feel bad for her TT^TT Anyway, this is a small wiki so things doesn't need to be done too fst, don't worry about it. Hikaru89 (talk) Ano.. Ohayo SSK-Chan. I just wanted to say Thanks Chu for all of your hard work and editing for this wika U wU Before I came onto this wikia for the Naruto Couples, I was a somewhat supporting NaruSaku fan that was secretly hoping for SasuSaku but decided that it'd prob not go canon; -; but when I saw your work on the SasuSaku page, it got all my hopes up!! It reminded me of why I supported SasuSaku and it even revealed the small SasuSaku moments in the early beginnings of Naruto Shippuden(As well as in the old one too) that I had never noticed D'x As the series continued on, I began seeing a little more SasuSaku moments revealed, even though it was just very little. And right now where the manga is going, I can finally see SasuSaku happening!! Thank chu so much for all your hard work!! You made me realize that SasuSaku never really truely died away and was always there but in the shadows lurking and just waiting for the right time again to shine!! <3 Btw. I love..love..LOVE your page!! I have never seen any of those beautiful doujinshi's before!! I've seen a couple(on deviantart) but I didn't like them so I stopped searching U .U Btw. I love the AMV's you recommended! They was so sad and made me cry too D':The ending and opening of the pairing looks almost too real!! But thn I remmbrered that you said these were AMV's >....< I've read a couple of your chats with another user called Mami and you seem like such a funny person!! Hehe!! I also love how youre also so polite even whn other's are going against chu beautiful works too:') But thn again..being polite can also be kinda scary..Keke <3 I'm sowwie if I wrote too much. I like to talk a lot..like..like..a lotza lots!! Boku Wa Kuma~! CheekyPanda (talk) 17:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hehe your welcome^///^ and Thanks Chu so much for Welcoming me back, Let's ship SasuSaku until then end <3 ~Boku Wa Kuma~! CheekyPanda (talk) 22:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC) SSK-san, remember when we had a whole bunch of categories and all? Was you the one who deleted them? I'm asking cos I seriously can't discover how to delete an categorie, and the ObiRin page have the "involving" word captalized to "Involving" and that made Rin have two diferent categorie pages. So when you click in the link on the ObiRin page it goes to a diferent page to when you click in the link at the KakaRin page, when it's supposed to have a single page listing all couples involving Rin.Can you help me with that please? Hikaru89 (talk) 22:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Aha baka me. I feel embarrassed for not realizing that before ^^" Thanks SSK-chan! Hikaru89 (talk) 18:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, SSK-chan, when I meant that someone should edit the AsuKure page, I mean you didn't have to go all the way going through everything! OMG, now I feel guilty. Well, unless you wanted to edit on the page, then that's fine. I feel really sorry if I presure you into doing the page! Uhg...(Skygal648 (talk) 17:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC)) Okay! SSK-chan, I can't wait to see the AsuKure page! :P (Skygal648 (talk) 18:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC)) Hi SSK-san! I wanted to ask you if you have any problem if I edit the NaruSaku article? ( I wouldn't be doing it right now, it'd be maybe in a few weeks) I wanted to ask you first because you recentley edited and I can tell how much effort you put into it. I'm not going to make many big changes, I'll add the info it lacks about the interactions and things like that :) See ya, Natsue (talk) 02:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC)Natsue SSK-Chaan!! What Happened to the Original Videos you had on your page?!! D': Mami-Chan (talk) 05:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe...Well. It's Pwetty * w* I likey.. <3 Mami-Chan (talk) 05:40, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Heyy!! SSK-Chaaan!! Do you mind helping out on the KakaSaku Page? :3 Mami-Chan (talk) 16:20, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, SSK-chan. Uhm, about the NaruSaku page...I did some research, and was wondering about when you wanted it. Do you just want me to add it in, or do you want me to, like, send you a message about it. Okay, was just wondering on the page. (Skygal648 (talk) 20:45, August 26, 2013 (UTC)) Yeah, okay. I was just wondering...(Skygal648 (talk) 22:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC)) You ship Gruvia too?!!! OMFGAAAAAWD <3 <3 <3 I freaking love you = .= It's my OTP in Fairytail. Btw. I like your page. It's beautiful. Well. It was always beautiful. But you made it even more beautiful. *_* CheekyPanda (talk) 05:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC) You kinda remind me of a second admin on the wikia. (OrangeCandyPop (talk) 01:31, September 1, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, it's just that...dunnno. You are just as active as Hikaru-san :P (OrangeCandyPop (talk) 23:49, September 1, 2013 (UTC)) OMG, SSK-chan, congradulations! You're now the second admin of NCW! I'm so happy for you! (Skygal648 (talk) 21:03, September 28, 2013 (UTC)) Holy crap! I'm sorry for my language, but your profile pic scared me...literally. Haha, I might as well change mine to something scarier, because mine looks like a cute pumpkin, while yours looks like a zombie. (Skygal648 (talk) 01:23, October 29, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, SSK-chan, when I was looking at the Fanon section last night, I saw GaaMatsu and GaaSari put there. I think I remember seeing the two ladies have a crush on the Kazekage. But if you totally diasagree with me, you can just message me. Skygal648 (talk) 15:27, November 25, 2013 (UTC) PLZ HELP ME SSK-san. I made a decision. I want to ask if you would accept to receive Adm's rights and become another adm in this wiki. Here. It's working fine to me. SSK-san do you use the Wiki Activity tool from your admin bar? It's better since you can see all the wiki activity instead of just the ones that apper at the home page. Btw did you receive the private message I sent to you? I think it was an email message... Hikaru89 (talk) 00:49, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha I have no idea why are you apologizing so much XD Stop doing that, you're still awesome ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) SSK-san about the NH profile pic. How you suggest we chose the ones for the poll? I mean we can't get all the suggestion, so I thought about us two voting or something. Like both of us choose 5-6 favorites and see which ones we got in commom and then those will be put into the poll. I thought of putting the poll at the main page since it's easier for everyone to see, but I'm not sure if I shoukd take that other poll out or not. Thanks Hikaru89 (talk) SSK-san I agree with you. Although I'm a bit confuse at the first part. So I need to pick my top 5 now (diferent pics from yours), and then the users will vote for their top 3 out of those 10 pics we both choosed? Gomen, I got really confused XD Ah, btw although I'm not personally a big fan of the pic Jonathan suggested, I think we should include it on the Top 10, since he was the one that suggested to change the pic ^^ Oh! Lol now i got it XD Hahaha ok by me. Yeah we can do that, a Top 4 instead of 3. So should we wait for more pics suggestion or should we choose the top 10 already? Yeah, i agree to chose them via email. We can use the chat too if we are both on ^^ I've sent you an email asking about it already. I think we could already chose the top 10, and then we give a deadline for everyone to vote for the top 3, since I don't think it's necessary to wait for more suggestion. I also asked something about the 4th pic in the mail cos I thought it was better to be a private talk ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) I sent you the email with my suggestion to be the top 10 already ^^ Thanks again for all the help SSK-san! Hikaru89 (talk) I saw it ^^ I replied that already. Btw ignore the last one I sent, it was me being crazy XD Hikaru89 (talk) Addition to Confessions/Promises Quotes? To be honest I'm not so sure... I told someone before that I wasn't very fond of the quotes because I saw people overusing them a lot in the Their Relationship section. Hmmm... Then what if we create an specific section just for quotes in the articles? Like we find in other wikis? I think that way it would work better. What you think? If you agree we can make that change in the MoS right now ^^ But then where we would put that section? At the end of everything? Maybe after the Evidence section and before the unofficial evidence? What you think? If that doesn't work, I still prefer that quotes stay out of the Their relationship section, and inside the Evidence like you did in the SS page. Forgot to sign the last message XD Underneath? You mean before the Among the Fans, or after? Ah, don't worry about it ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) Profile Pic Poll I'm counting the points for the votes in the Top 3 voting. I'm using that scheme, they vote their top 3, 1rs favorite gets 3 points and 3rd favorite gets one point. The 3 pics with more points will be at the final poll. Should we vote too? Or maybe it's better for the admins to out of that one? Hikaru89 (talk) IDEA Here I go again... SSK-san have you ever go to the Free! wiki? I went there and I really like the way they made the articles. Each article have 3 tabs: Overview, Quotes and Gallery. I really liked and I was considering maybe doing that in our wiki too. Of course it's just an idea, I don't mean doing that now. But I think that maybe our articles would look more organized that way, and we wouldn't have to make the pics in the gallery so small if there's too many pics. Here's an example if you wanna see: http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Rei_Ryugazaki Yeah, that'ts where I thought it should be in the first place. After the Evidence section and before the unnoficial one. Yeah I agree about the quotes being related with the pairing but they can also come from diferent characters, like Sai saying that Sakura loves Sasuke or the one Kiba mocking Naruto about Hinata. But I still prefer if we use only manga quotes, so it will be canon stuff. I think it's decided that we now have a Quotes section. Gonna put in the MoS soon. For now let's leave the quotes right after the Eviden. I know how to put tabs in the pages but so far the way I know don't work well cos it takes off all the titles in the main page. I'm gonna do a research to learn how to do it like the Free! Wiki. I believe it's called Parent tab or something like that... If you know please teach me! Hikaru89 (talk) Hmmm... Isn't it better to have the gallery in the same page as the couple instead of having a separated one? Anyway, I think we should give some tries and in any case as for the communities ipinions. I'll put the Quote section in the MoS now, you can check that later and change anything if you want, because sometimes I'm not very clear in there XD Also, what about the page's design? Halloween it's already over, but since you were the one that changed, I thought it was better to ask you if we can change it back ^^ It's almost time to close the PP voting. We set the deadline for today, so I'm not sure if we should officially close it tomorrow, or today. I have the pointing count for the pics already. Hikaru89 (talk) SSK-san can you join me on the chat? I think it's easier to discuss this way since we are both on right now Hikaru89 (talk) Heyy SSK-Chan!!! <3 Hehe. Y'know what you should do since you're the admin? I was thinking that maybe we could give the wikia background a little taste of a Naruto Couple thingy style^.~ Just an idea Mami-Chan (talk) 23:09, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I was aftually going to ask if you wanted to do that XD Thanks for letting me know. I think we coukd officially give you the title for holidays design ^^. Hikaru89 (talk)